


Seasontime lovin

by orphan_account



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Easter, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, New Year's Eve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, St. Patrick's Day, Valentine's Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baldi spending holidays with his boyfriend.





	1. The Speedo

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another BaldixPrincipal fanfic! I've been having some thoughts on what principal's name would be- but forgive me if it sounds weird. Enjoy!

The last bell of class had wrung and Baldi had never felt relief in his life before. 

"Finally, no whining brats, or wrong answerd questions to annoy me." He mumbled as he stroked his temples then gathered the remaining paperwork that was on his desk.

As he exited the classroom, it had seemed that the principal was already waiting for him. "William!, oh you scared me." "Ah, sorry love. I just couldn't wait to see you. I had to hold my self back from breaking the door down."

"You know how it is with me bill, I'm getting older and moving slower." "Mm, yeah but your screams still sound young." The principal had grinned and raised a brow."

"Oh shush!" Baldi had hit William's head with his ruler and blushed.

"Hah.. But really though." The principal wrapped his hands on the base of baldi's hips." I bearly got to see you durring this few months, and lunchtime isn't enough time." 

Baldi felt bad for his partner, he knew that their three in a half months would be over in a snap, so he had to make their time useful. "I know honey, but~, remember the Speedo you told me to get when we would go swimming?"

The principal nodded, then waited for a second for it to process in his mind. "Y-you got them?"  
Baldi nodded so fast that his neck could have snapped off.

Principal picked up Baldi hugged him so tight. "I want to see you in them." Baldi's whole face turned red. "W-wait what about the paperwork?!"  
"We can do them another time!" The principal already had started to head towards the school entrance.

And Baldi knew this was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. The smell of pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldi just can't wait for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to update chapters where they match the seasons of the year, and maybe even holidays? Idk but enjoy

As the kids crowed the hallways trying to get to their lockers and change into their tight fluffy jackets, hats, and even scarfs.

Baldi sighed as another month passed by, somehow it seemed a bit faster then what he was used too.

But he thanked every god that made it that way.

He grabbed his light green jacket and exited his office, even giving filename2 a farewell before closing his door and locking up.

He walked down the hallways before he could hear faint whistling from a corner.  
He walked around it only too bump into the principal.

Papers flew, phones that dropped made a 'clack!',and a soft grunt from the other person who fell on their arse.

Baldi made a sigh and started to get up, but when he looked up to the person, their hand was already out for them to help up Baldi.

Baldi's cheeks had a soft tint of red.

He grabbed the principal's hand as the other pulled him up. "Ah.. I'm sorry about this bill." "Oh it's quite fine, love." The principal grinned as he started to pick up some papers.

Baldi helped too, but as he was about to grab another paper, his hand brushed up against the principals.

Baldi hastily stood up, his face was red as a tomato, and the principal just chuckled. "Can you help me get these papers back to my office please?"

Of course Baldi nodded, but didn't say anything.

As they walked in silent down the hallways (except for the principals whislting or running into sweeps) they made it to their destination.

They both put the papers on the desk and sighed. Principal was putting on his brown jacket with a scarf, and Baldi waited quietly for him.

They always went home together, hell, they lived together! And it was the greatest moment of baldi's life 

Baldi confessing his love, the principal excepting his confession, them having a huge make-outsession on baldi's desk.

But baldi's thoughts were interupted when the principal started to call out to him. "Are you ready?" Baldi nodded.

Then they headed towards the entrance of the school. And locking up before starting to walk to their house. 

It wasn't really far but it was a good walking distance to get exercised. 

Soon they made to (was originally principals house but now) their house. They walked inside the warm household that was dark and empty, and put their jackets and other clothing on their coat hanger.

Baldi rubbed his eyes and sighed, he was so tired but so glad about them having a break.

He could hear the principal in the kitchen making something while humming a soft tune.  
Baldi was sitting on the couch with the side of his head on his arm and looking through the t.v.

The principal came back with two mugs of Baldi assumed hot chocolate, and handed one to Baldi. Baldi thanked him and turned his attention back to the t.v.

There were so many Halloween ads that Baldi was getting annoyed by them, until principal made a comment. "You should dress up as a sexy nurse.." He said quietly into his mug.

Baldi blushed and looked down into his drink. "Oh yeah?"

The other nodded. "It'd be a real turn on-" Baldi hit his lovers face with the pillow. "Stop being so perverted."

The principal chuckled and removed the pillow from his face now hugging it. "Am not." "Are too."

They both argued for a while before Baldi had said something to the principal.

"Look, if you can stop being so perverted untill the day before Halloween.... I'll.... I'll dress up as your sexy nurse or whatever. But if you lose, I get to make you dress up as whatever I want.."

The principal poundered for a moment before shaking his head. "Okay." And they both shook hands while looking each other dead in the eye.

 

This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of bet that he and principal made is here! Keep reading to see who wins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passing out candy was okay I guess- but I had to finish this chapter really quickly!

Principal was going to lie, but trying to keeping his hands off of Baldi was the most hardest thing he had ever tried in his whole life.

Even when they were in a room alone together his hands always got sweaty and he would fidget. He almost lost the bet by pinning baldi against the wall and kissing him. 

Luckily he played it off with a simple "you got something in your hair." Even though it did confuse Baldi a bit, he decided to let it go.

As the day's were growing closer to Halloween, it made Baldi nervous. He didn't think principal would last that long into the bet.

But finally it was Halloween, Baldi and principal had been sitting at the kitchen table staring at each other not saying a word yet.

"I-I guess you won the bet.." Baldi had stuttered out.

"Ah." Was the only thing the principal had said and was even surprised himself that he won.

Baldi had told him to close his eyes as he went to.. Change into his prize.

And after some time, principal could hear the cracking of heels, and gloved hand stroked his cheek.

Then a faint 'you can open your eyes now.' And principal felt light headed as his lover was in heelys with tights and short skirt with gloves that had a little hat.

Principal felt as if he was going to melt by all the hotness spreading in his body and his member started to ache in his pants.

Oh they were going to have to call in sick tommorrow.


End file.
